


Give Me Time; Give Us a Kiss

by the_realduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees Cas for the first time since the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Time; Give Us a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.  Inspired by [pastrymisha's](http://pastrymisha.tumblr.com) posts that completely distracted my from my Bio lecture.

When he sees Cas for the first time since the fall, his whole world grinds to a halt.

Months of going out of his mind with worry, and now with Castiel standing in front of him - dirty, tired, and utterly human - Dean doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know how to tell him that even after watching the angels fall from the sky, he still prayed to Cas. Doesn’t know how to tell him about the nights that he begged for someone, _anyone_ to bring Cas back to him.

Dean watches as Cas shuffles his feet, and stumbles his way through an apology. He watches as those familiar blue eyes are dimmed with the weight of his sadness, and Dean realizes that Cas doesn’t know. He doesn’t know that Dean doesn’t need his apology, that it’s enough that Cas is _here_.

Cas falls silent as Dean crosses the room to stand close, closer,  _too close_ . He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he’s putting a hand on Castiel’s neck and leaning in.

Dean thinks he might be dying as Cas’ lips brush his, because there is no way that a human body can contain so much feeling. Finally, all the bullshit has been left behind and it’s just  _him_ and  _Cas_ .

Cas makes a tiny, broken noise as Dean’s tongue grazes the inside of his lower lip, and suddenly, it’s just too much, too fucking  _much_ . Dean can feel it rising up in him, and he tries to choke it down but he  _can’t_ .

He breaks the kiss, can feel wetness on his cheeks as he gulps in air. He’s almost afraid to look at Cas, but a shudder from the other man makes him look up.

Cas’ eyes are filled with tears, glistening tracks running down his cheeks, one hand clutching the back of Dean’s neck and all Dean can think to do is rest his forehead on Castiel’s and whisper;

_"Stay."_


End file.
